Punto débil
by Clio Pooh
Summary: Ésta, es una historia que no se les dice a los niños, pero se susurra entre los magos adultos. Es la historia que todos saben, pero nadie cuenta. Incluye curiosidad, locura y pasión. Todos lo saben. Solo que nadie lo dice en voz alta. Para MariSeverus.


_Para ti, Hija clon querida._

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que hay aquí es mío, por lo tanto, no vivo en Inglaterra, no tengo hijos, no soy rubia y solo tengo 16 años. Es obvio que no soy J.. Todo está realizado sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah, blah... _

_Este One va para MariSeverus (Sabes por qué. Solo tú logras que escriba este tio de cosas ¬¬). Además, mencion especial a Severus´Lady (Gracias por ayudarme con Mari y por las dedicatorias. Creo que no hay mejor esposa que tú xD)_

_Ahora sí, disfrutenlo :)_

* * *

Ésta, es una historia que no se les cuanta a los niños, pero se susurra a media voz entre los magos adultos. Es la historia que todos saben, pero nadie cuenta. ¿Quién fue el primero en enterarse? Nadie lo sabe. Pero, de alguna forma, las fábulas y cuentos de camino se esparcen, transformándose en leyendas…

* * *

-Maldita sea…

- Vaya Snape, ¿Quién podría haber adivinado que ya estabas obsoleto?

- Vete al infierno-. Dijo el hombre, jadeando. Al parecer, acababa de salir de una maratón.

- Ya he estado allí. Créeme que no me apetece volver por un capricho-. Replicó la mujer, de forma altanera.

Snape compuso una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, Bellatrix podía llegar a ser muy insoportable. Aquella mujer que antes transpiraba elegancia, se había perdido en un hoyo asqueroso lleno de ratas, dejando a cambio a una perra desquiciada y peligrosa. Su deber la había obligado a sacrificar sus necesidades; pero en el camino, había perdido (o agudizado) varias de sus cualidades.

La magnífica mujer que antes había conocido, no había dejado ni rastro…

_La primera vez que la vió, ella era toda una mujer. Él, era solo un crío con deseos de grandeza. __Aquella dama, para él, era el máximo ícono de realeza; un encanto. Estar frente a ella, era como mirar a una gran celebridad. La emoción recorría sus venas, hasta que ella le miró con desprecio y asco. _

_En ese momento, el había sentido la necesidad de demostrarle que, por ser enclenque y mestizo, era tan Slytherin y mortífago como ella misma. Por ello, su pulso no tembló cuando pusieron a un asqueroso muggle borracho en sus narices. Aquel hedor que desprendía aquella alimaña rastrera, le recordaba a su repugnante padre. Un cruciatus nunca se sintió también. Cuando había llegado la hora de matarlo, ella observó que en sus ojos no había ni rastro de duda, solo un profundo odio y vestigios de venganza. _

_Allí, la mujer sonrió triunfante y puso su delicada mano en el hombro del chico, mostrándole apoyo. Ella había reconocido la habilidad macabra de Snape. Él era un chico hábil y astuto; y ese odio irracional que reflejaba su alma, en cierta forma, la había cautivado. Era alguien en quién, de seguro, se podía confiar._

_- Bien hecho, Severus. Serás llevado ante el Señor Tenebroso-. Dijo con cierto toque de orgullo, mezclado con la arrogancia que luce su familia.- Tus habilidades son sorprendentes; estoy segura de que sabes más de artes prohibidas que todos estos inútiles que están aquí-. Indicó Bellatrix, señalando al resto de los jóvenes que habían asistido a ese lugar con intención de unirse a las filas oscuras._

_- Muchas gracias, Señora Lestrange-. Dijo Snape, de manera cordial, fijándose en el reluciente anillo en la mano de su interlocutora. Bellatrix se permitió una fugaz mueca de enfado._

_- Black. Señorita Black, para ti Severus.- Soltó con algo de brusquedad._

_- De acuerdo, _Señorita Black_-. Afirmó Snape, con un dejo de malicia al notar el rechazo de Bellatrix hacia su prometido. Ella lo miró con advertencia y un brillo peligroso en los ojos. Snape recién descubría lo divertido que sería fastidiarla, cuando tomaran más confianza._

_- No te tomes demasiados atrevimientos, Severus-. El joven sonrió con suficiencia mientras ella se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino._

A partir de ese momento, él se había convertido en un fiel seguidor. Ella también confiaba en él, y eso hacía que Snape se permitiera algunas bromas a costa de ella. Eso la enfurecía, pero a él lo fascinaba sobremanera.

Sin embargo, ella continuaba siendo una prodigiosa y admirable mujer. Él solía entretenerse mientras la veía. Ella era fuerte, silenciosa pero, a su manera, elocuente, de decisiones rápidas… Lo que implicaba un excelente manejo del grupo, pues los dirigía con energía, capacidad e inteligencia. Mujeres como ella, habían muy pocas; la mayoría prefería divertirse y ser el "apéndice" de su marido. Definitivamente, era una Diosa en la tierra.

Inevitablemente, cualquier hombre que se dignara de serlo, la deseaba. Snape no era la excepción. Su mandíbula fina, invitaba a morderla; su cabello negro y sedoso, siempre siguiendo el recorrido de su espalda, caía de forma traviesa, aventurándose a compartir aventuras con el viento. Sus ojos oscuros nunca dejaban de cargar un enigma que invitaba a explorarlo. Sus líneas suaves… ella era una perfecta Black. Y, en cierta forma, eso comenzó a enfermarle.

Esa mujer tenía un primo que encabezaba, junto con Potter, su lista negra. No tenían nada que ver y ella lo odiaba, pero era un asunto difícil de olvidar. Hasta que ella lo asesinó.

Pero bien, ella siempre percibía como las miradas andaban sobre ella; pero solo cuando sentía un ardor en su nuca, era que se daba la vuelta. Miradas tan intensas como las de Snape, eran muy difíciles de obviar. Él la estudiaba, la analizaba de forma constante; pero ella jamás interrumpía su labor. Seguro ese chico sagaz y extrañamente brillante, la miraba para intentar intimidarla o para conseguir sus poderosas ironías a su costa. Él era un completo imbécil.

- Bien Bellatrix, hemos acabado con Dumbledore. El chico está indefenso-. Dijo Alecto con voz chillona. Aquella era una insoportable mujer.

- ¿Hemos? ¿Será que un rayo impactó en tú cabezota? ¡Mi sobrino es el verdadero genio!-. Soltó la mujer, tomando a un incómodo Draco por los hombros.

- Bella, yo…

- Haz silencio, _cariño_. Siente el sabor de la victoria-. Probablemente, ese era el mejor trato que el chico había recibido de su tía, pues abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban. Luego, Malfoy miró a Snape, suplicante.- Falta ir por Mi Señor y…

- Mi querida Bellatrix, se que extrañas la presencia de tu… _Amado_ Señor-. Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas atónitas, mientras ella echaba chispas por los ojos. Lo curioso es que ella no negó nada.- Pero antes de convocarlo, debes saber que el chico no lo mató-. Bella compuso un rostro de sorpresa, seguido de ira.- Yo lo maté porque escaseaba el tiempo y debíamos irnos.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡Inútil serpiente del infierno!-. Gritó, colérica. Draco buscó protección, pero una mano se estampó, sonoramente, en su mejilla.- Hasta los muggles se avergonzarían de ti-. Bella alzó la varita, pero Snape se interpuso.- Ya cumpliste con el maldito juramento. Apártate. – Ante la desconcertada mirada de Draco, Snape habló.

- Váyanse, ahora. Te lo explicaré luego, Draco-. Varios "_Plop_" se escucharon en la habitación, antes de quedarse completamente solos.

La recóndita habitación de la mansión en la que estaban, se hallaba a oscuras. La luna dejaba entrever el perfil de Bella, ubicada al frente de una ventana. El escenario culminaba con unas telarañas plateadas que colgaban del techo, dándole un aspecto tétrico al lugar. El hombre rodeó una butaca y se acercó a la mujer, exigiéndole a su lucidez, ya desecha por Azcaban, un poco de paciencia.

Recordó, entonces, sus primeros acercamientos a Bella.

_Ella, para entonces, no sospechaba siquiera que había ido de chivato con Dumbledore. En cambio, la caída de Voldemort le sentó como un doloroso "Crucio", una interminable agonía, plagada de depresión y tristeza. Su esposo no la aguantaba, y ella dormía sola en el que antes era su cuartel; se acobijaba con las ropas de Voldemort y dormía sentada, en la butaca donde el Señor solía estar. Era una imagen patética y sin sentido. Aquella asombrosa mujer, con cualidades inigualables, se comportaba como algo peor que la escoria: Un asqueroso muggle ebrio._

_Harto ya, un día fue a buscarla. La encontró con los pies al borde de la perdición, delirando mientras hacía dibujos en el aire con su varita. Calaveras, sangre, muerte, la marca… Era deprimente. Era una soberana estupidez que una mujer dejara su dignidad en el suelo, sólo para lamentar la pérdida de un hombre de raza inferior a la de ella. La única explicación lógica sería…_

_- Lo amabas, ¿no?_

_Ella se mantuvo quieta, imperturbable en su limbo de sueños imposibles e ilusiones rotas. Sí, una mujer como ella, también soñaba._

_- ¿Haz comido algo?- No es que le importase, pero esas bolsas bajo sus ojos y su palidez fantasmal, eran abrumadoras. Sin embargo, su belleza se notaba más mortífera, más peligrosa._

_- Déjame en paz, Snape. Quiero estar sola-. Susurró, con la voz extraviada en su garganta._

_- Créeme Bella, eso se lo dejaste bien claro a tu esposo-. Hizo una mueca de suficiencia cuando la mujer se paró de la butaca y lo apuntó con la varita._

_- Bastardo.- Esa mujer sí que era impredecible. ¿De dónde sacaría fuerzas para gritar? Supuestamente, llevaba días en un estado depresivo. Algunos creían que había muerto por inanición. Sin embargo, la túnica le queda más holgada de lo que recordaba._

_- Cálmate. Vine de paso a recoger algunos ingredientes-. Dijo el hombre, vigilante. Era mejor ser cuidadoso._

_- Mientes. Vienes a burlarte de mí ¿Cierto? Adelante-. Tiró su varita, que cayó a los pies de un sorprendido hombre.- Haz lo que quieras conmigo._

_- No me des ideas, Bella.- Dijo el hombre, de forma sarcástica._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? Dime, ¿Qué quieres de mí? Se que me deseas, Sev-. Usó el maldito sobrenombre. ¿Quién diablos le había dicho que ese apodo lo enfermaba? El rostro de Snape se crispó. Ella avanzaba hacia él, despacio; en forma gatuna, con la vista fija en su presa. Acechando.- Se cuál es tu punto débil, tu talón de Aquiles. Se que te encantaría verme desnuda contra tu cuerpo, rogando por más de tu "hombría"… Si es que la tienes..._

_Para ese entonces, ella estaba a pocos centímetros de él. Snape, cegado por la ira, la tomó por los antebrazos y la estrelló contra una pared cercana. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, mirándose con la misma intensidad con la cual la luna iluminaba. La mirada de la mujer estaba turbia, llena de rabia y frustración; él, lucía una mirada enigmática e imperturbable, su respiración alterada decía otra cosa. _

_Al salir de ese extraño trance, Bella comenzó a forcejear. Snape susurró algo parecido a "Te lo buscaste" y estampó sus finos labios contra los carnosos de Bellatrix. Era una situación inverosímil, pues lejos de parecer un beso, parecía una lucha entre dos guerreros experimentados. Las lenguas se enredaban sin acariciarse, sólo en batalla. Se transmitía odio, agresividad, enojo, maldad, tragedia… El dolor de una mujer desesperada, el deseo reprimido de un hombre. Un beso lleno de emociones, una pelea épica, tan fundamental como la guerra entre Aquiles y Héctor. Troya ardía, pues la habitación se fundía según la magnitud de sus sensaciones. Pero toda aventura apasionante, terminó de forma abrupta._

_Volvieron a mirarse fijamente. Esta vez, la lujuria era evidente. Pero era un error que Snape no podía permitirse._

_- Estás ebria-. Afirmó el hombre, cuando logró normalizar su respiración._

_- Vete al diablo-. Susurró la mujer, de vuelta a su butaca, mientras tomaba una botella de Whiskey que había a un lado y la conducía a sus labios._

_- De acuerdo, allá voy. ¿Gustas venir? – La mujer gruñó, pero la sonrisa sarcástica de Snape no afloró.- Además, no debes intentar ahogar tus penas en alcohol, Bella. Ellas saben nadar._

_Con ésta ultima frase, Snape decidió marcharse. Al tocar el pomo, escuchó que ella le decía algo, con voz queda._

_- Mi vida es una versión menos placentera del infierno…_

_- La frustración trae ira. La ira proporciona impotencia. Poseer esa carencia, esa falta de determinación, te hace débil. Tú no eres débil ¿Verdad, Bella?- Fue la despedida de Severus._

_El Hombre observó a Bellatrix. Debía ser duro ser aconsejado por un mestizo. Atravesó el umbral y cerró la puerta, para escuchar un chillido de rabia y el estruendo del choque de vidrio contra una puerta. Supuso que se trataba de la botella de Whiskey._

_- La indiferencia hace más daño que tu ironía-. Susurró la mujer, ovillada en la butaca. A la mañana siguiente, torturarían a los Longbotton. Ella se condenaría a su propio infierno._

A ese beso, le siguieron varios del mismo tipo. Cuando se reencontraron, luego de la estancia en prisión de Bellatrix, los besos siguieron. A escondidas, ocultos en las sombras de una mansión podrida. Nunca fueron tiernos o amorosos, pues ellos no sentían amor. Cada uno recibía lo que necesitaba: Ella recibía consuelo y una descarga bastante efectiva para su ira. Él, obtenía a una persona capaz de soportar su desesperación sin hacer preguntas; alguien tan perturbado como él mismo.

- Bella…

- Él es un inútil. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.- Siempre inflexible. La locura no había cambiado eso.

- El chico desarmó a Dumbledore. Cuando llegué, el viejo estaba persuadiéndolo. Si demorábamos más, nos atraparían.

- Fue tú culpa entonces ¿no? Siempre metiendo tu gigantesca nariz donde no debes, maldito. Te dije que no te atravesaras en su camino-. Snape estaba apunto de protestar, pero ella lo silenció. - ¿A quién diablos le importa el juramento? Nadie te obligó a realizarlo. Cissy es una estúpida ingenua; tú podías negarte. Además, ¿quien te extrañaría? Todos deben odiarte por la muerte del viejo.

Snape se quedó de piedra; había sido un golpe bajo. Muy bajo. Esa fría lógica de ella le enfermaba, era macabra. Sabía su don y como usarlo.

- No intentes molestarme solo porque tu sobrino no supo complacerte. Ese es tú asqueroso problema. Yo sólo quise evitar morir. Aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer-. Señaló él, en tono cortante.

- ¿Cómo que? ¿Contar los repugnantes caramelos del muerto? ¿Tatuarte una cicatriz en la frente? Se realista Snape. No hay nadie que te espere. Nadie que te llore al morir. Daría lo mismo estar vivo o muerto. Siempre puedes escoger la vida fantasmal… Pero como decía tu ídolo: Para una mente bien preparada, la muerte solo es la siguiente aventura. Deberías aplicar ese dogma en la vida…- Dijo Bellatrix mordazmente.

"_Touché",_ pensó el hombre.

- No te atrevas a hablar estupideces, menos si se trata de mí. No se quién demonios te crees, pero no te metas conmigo.

Eran frecuentes las peleas que tenían. Cuando estaban solos, generalmente, terminaba en algo más apasionado que una discusión.

_Recordaba una vez en la que ella se plantó en la puerta de su casa, a llamar de forma insistente. Habían pasado, aproximadamente, tres días desde el maldito juramento inquebrantable. La puerta era golpeada repetidas veces, logrando que las bisagras rechinaran, por el óxido. Era una noche fría, sin ningún otro rastro de vida que las luces interiores de la casa en la que ella estaba._

_Ella iba a cumplir con una misión que ella misma se había encomendado. Necesitaba probar la lealtad de Snape. Ella necesitaba una muestra física. Ella quería la muerte de un alumno. ¿Por qué no un sangre sucia? Tal vez, la novia de Potter serviría…_

_- ¿Quién demonios toca la puerta?-. Preguntó una voz profunda desde la habitación contigua al pórtico._

_- Soy yo, idiota._

_- ¡Ah! Hola "Yo". Cuanto tiempo sin verte…- La frase estaba cargada con una profunda ironía. Snape abrió la desgastada puerta. "_Hay demasiada gente con mucho tiempo libre",_ susurró. Bellatrix frunció el ceño.- Si vienes a hacer que pierda mi tiempo, puedes largarte._

_- Yo tampoco vine a perder el tiempo. Así que escucha…_

_- Soy todo oídos._

_- ¿Puedes callarte de una maldita vez? Vine porque _necesito _que pruebes tu lealtad ante mí-. Indicó, de forma solemne._

_- Yo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Menos a alguien como tú-. Respondió, de forma evasiva._

_- Pues debes hacerlo-. Insistió la mujer. En su voz, se percibía cierto tono suplicante._

_- No hay ninguna necesidad de ello. Yo no necesito tu confianza. _

_- Quiero que mates a la Sangre Sucia novia de Potter-. Dictaminó Bella, dominante._

_- No mataré a nadie. En su debido momento, tendrás tu gran hazaña. Ahora déjame solo._

_- Cobarde-. Dijo Bella, con malicia y cierta diversión._

_- No es cobardía. Para matar a alguien… Para matar a esa chica, necesito instrucciones. Sin ella, Potter no sirve para nada más que para alardear. La chica está en las narices de Dumbledore y matarla, cuando podemos capturarla y torturarla, sabiendo que ella conoce todos los secretos de Potter, sería el suicidio de la cordura. No puedo hacer lo que me pides, Black. Ella está prohibida. Igual que Weasel-. Concluyó Snape. Su ceño estaba tieso, inmóvil, arqueándose sobre sus ojos-_

_- Para ti, soy Lestrange-. Snape sonrió.- Entonces hazlo; captúrala y tortúrala aquí mismo, en tu "hogar"._

_Snape comenzó a caminar alrededor del lugar, al acecho. Sus pasos eran impredecibles, proclamando el lugar como su territorio. Bella lo seguía con la vista de manera feroz y agresiva, pues esa incertidumbre que la rodeaba no era nada buena. _

_Snape siempre se caracterizó por su extrema curiosidad, lo que lo llevaba a una extraña fascinación por lo negado. Tentación por lo prohibido. Bella estaba prohibida._

_- _Black_,- Bella lo miró, amenazante.- que tengas una endemoniada necesidad de demostrar lo asquerosamente poderosa que eres, no implica que todos nos someteremos a tus mandatos. Esa maldita inseguridad que escondes… esa estúpida máscara que quieres mantener, me tiene enfermo.- Dijo Snape, en un susurro casi inaudible._

_- El único estúpido que no ve lo que tiene al frente de su larga nariz, eres tú.- Snape frunció el ceño.- Sí, tú y tu urgida necesidad de molestar a los demás. Eres un imbécil que no se soporta ni a si mismo. Tu oscuro pasado no les incumbe a los demás. Cuando te toleres a ti mismo, apreciaras más lo que te rodea.- Ella lo señalaba con un dedo y lo movía de forma desesperada. Ella _debía _demostrar que sabía defenderse._

_- No sabes de lo que hablas._

_- ¡Oh! Claro que lo sé. Evans te dejó mal ¿Eh?- Dijo la mujer, con sorna._

_- No quiero que su nombre vuelva a salir de tu asquerosa boca, perra.- El hombre levantó la voz, que no pasó de ser más que un siseó peligroso y salvaje. Bella río de forma desquiciada._

_- ¿Asquerosa? No decías eso hace unos años, Severus-. Snape se quedó rígido. Hacía muchos años que no tocaban el tema.- Eres un cobarde._

_- No me llames cobarde-. Explotó el hombre. Se acerco a ella a pasos rápidos, mientras la mujer retrocedía de forma desesperada. Snape la tomó por la mandíbula y la aprisionó, ferozmente, contra la pared. Bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo miraba con cierto temor.- ¿A qué le temes? – Susurró contra su oreja.- Una fiel seguidora del Señor Oscuro, radical, leal, idealista… Dime, ¿A qué le temes?-. Repitió, rozando sus labios con los propios.- ¿A mí? _

_Y sucedió. Otro beso amargo. Otro beso doloroso, sangriento, traicionero. Cargados de odio, envidia, desconfianza. Un beso agridulce, pues los labios de Bella sabían a pasión, lujuria, abandono, necesidad, súplica…_

Esa noche, la descarga de furia se hizo a través del sexo. Un nuevo amigo recurrente entre ambos. A partir de allí, todo culminaba en un seco _"Mi esposo no debe enterarse"_

- Soy Bellatrix Lestrange, a tus servicios-. Soltó con sorna.- Ahora que nos conocemos, Sevie, puedo continuar con…

- Haz silencio, _Black_. Si quieres matar a Draco, adelante.- Bella sonrió, pero Snape no había terminado.- Me encantará ver como te torturará el Señor Tenebroso.

- Él no me hará daño. Soy su más fiel seguidora y él me aprecia.- Bella tomó asiento en el alfeizar de la ventana, hecha un ovillo.- Él confía en mí. Y yo…

- Las declaraciones de amor, puedes pasarlas por escrito.- Bella se levantó, colérica. Snape sonrió.

- Lo que yo tenga con Él, no es tu problema. Yo…

- Ese es el problema. No tienes nada con él…

- ¡Voy a matarte!- Exclamó, a manera de grito. Se adelantó unos pasos y lo abofeteó. Sonrió un poco y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él—Cuando todo esto termine, me voy a encargar que termines pudriéndote en Azcaban, asquerosa sabandija.

- Estás loca…- Susurró Snape. Quien tenía en frente, era una mujer alienada, sin juicio o sentido común alguno.

- Ahora dime, ¿Qué es la locura?-. Continuó la temperamental mujer. Sonreía abiertamente delante de un sorprendido Snape.- Debes vivirla. Sentirla, saborearla… Puedes huir, si quieres.- Esperó unos segundos, mientras Snape la miraba interesado. Estaba a punto de entender el extraño patrón de conducta de Bellatrix.

- Habla.- Dijo de forma seca. Estaban en medio de un enorme salón vacío, teniendo como única compañía a una butaca y a la ventana. A la luna.

- Es impresionante ver como la curiosidad vence el temor…- Snape torció el gesto.- ¿Quién teme a quién ahora? Soy tu maldita debilidad, te traigo tu propio infierno-. La varita de Bella se apretaba contra el costado de Snape, quien se recriminó lo idiota que había sido. Ella querría hacerle algo malo, como borrar su memoria, aturdirlo o. Tal vez matarlo. Incluso estando loca, seguía siendo Brillante. Mortalmente brillante. Locura astuta, era su nueva cualidad. Mierda.- ¿Cuál es el motivo detrás del acto?- Ella comenzó a frotarse con las caderas de Snape, incitándolo. La tentación se veía provocada y Snape comenzó a jadear. Sin embargo, se mantenía quieto, vigilante.- Nadie puede escapar de su verdadera naturaleza… Snape, la única forma de entender la locura, es estando loco también.- Lo tomó por la nuca.- Y aunque no quieras, tendrás que jugar…

Fue un beso de saliva y furia. Enloquecido, inhumano, medieval. Invitaba a adentrarse en el infierno del otro a explorar con avidez y curiosidad. Amargura, desdicha, veneno. Besos posesivos y lacerantes, ansiosos. Nunca un beso fue tan doloroso ni una caricia tan desgarradora. Y el vértigo del pecado estaba latente.

Un beso llevó a otro y el descenso no tardó. La mandíbula de Bella era provocadora, inspiraba unos cuantos mordiscos por la piel maltratada por la miseria. Su cuello era terso y suave, largo y fino. Sus clavículas eran estilizadas y culminaban en unos hombros delgados y femeninos. Ella era una Diosa recién salida de su infierno.

Aquellos besos, rabiosos y rápidos, eran recibidos por la mujer, que jadeaba ruidosamente. Ese hombre, supuestamente, no debería provocarle más que asco y repulsión, pero en ese momento ansiaba su contacto más que nada. Todo era manos enredadas, cabello húmedo y caricias peligrosas a bases de mordiscos y rasguños.

Snape nunca había deseado tanto el tacto de una mujer. Esa belleza marchita lo incitaba en demasía y las sombras de odio en sus ojos, lo hacía anhelarla más. El olor a sexo era evidente, y las manos de Bella en sus hombros, con la varita aún en mano, lograba que él quisiera arriesgarse.

Y las manos comenzaron a extraviarse por la ropa. Ella continuaba susurrando cosas incomprensibles, cuando el comenzó a masajear sus senos con parsimonia, entre mordiscos y besos desesperados. La ropa empezó a sobrar y, mientras las túnicas caían, entre gemidos y jadeos, Snape la llevo hasta la pared. Ella se rehusaba a soltar la varita.

Aquellos roces, totalmente intencionales, en la entrepierna de Snape, hacían de él un desquiciado.

- Un loco…- Susurró ella, mientras su fina mano se adentraba en el pantalón del hombre, quien soltó un profundo gemido.- ¿Mucho tiempo sin acción?- Preguntó Bella con la voz entrecortada por el deseo, con una sonrisa pícara. Ella masajeaba la evidente virilidad de Snape.

- Cállate…

El tomó las piernas de ella y las enrolló a través de su cintura. La apoyó en una esquina de la habitación y sus sexos tuvieron el primer contacto directo, reconociéndose sobre las ropas. Los masajes continuaron, pues Snape tomó la cintura de ella y, con la mano libre, masajeaba su pecho descubierto, provocándola.

Cuando la hábil lengua del mortífago hizo contacto con el pezón erecto de la mujer, la varita se estrelló secamente contra el suelo, ganándose una sonrisa cínica de él. La espera se hizo insoportable y el tiempo estaba contado, pues podría aparecer alguien; así que la ropa interior se esfumó.

El reconocía a la hermosa mujer que se escondía bajo la locura: sus firmes pechos, su estrecha cintura y sus amplias caderas, junto con sus largas piernas, la convertían en una doncella. La doncella Black. Ella admitía la habilidad de Snape para ciertas cosas, como para causar delirio y ansias. Era pálido, con el torso deformado por las cicatrices; pero, aún así, ella lo encontraba curioso, interesante. Y como toda curiosidad insana consigue el deseo, el anhelo, esta no fué la excepción. Además, las marcas refulgían bajo la luz de la luna, recordándoles los pecados cometidos y los que faltaban por hacer.

La impaciencia hizo de todo algo más frenético. Las caderas de Bella comenzaron a ser azotadas por un hombre cegado por el deseo. Ambos jadeaban, mientras el intruso aceleraba el ritmo. Todo se fundía por el calor del contacto y la intensidad de los jadeos. Bella se aferraba a la nuca de Snape, mientras que, con crueldad y rabia, sus uñas se enterraban en sus hombros y las mordidas en el cuello eran vigorosas, vehementes. Él la soportaba con una mano que iba del apoyo a la pared, a la melena de ella y viceversa. Su otra mano sostenía con fuerza las caderas de ella.

Bella comenzó a reír de forma maniática cuando Snape aceleró el ritmo de improviso.

- Dame los últimos vestigios de tu cordura…- Susurró en su oído. Emitió un gemido profundo y prolongado, apoyándose en el pecho del hombre y dejando caer su cabeza. Nunca un orgasmo fué tan divertido.

Aquellas contracciones de ella, tan estrecha y cálida, logro que él se convirtiera en un hombre muy diferente. Un hombre sin juicio y guiado por los impulsos. Ese susurro incitante, lo había vuelto loco. Cuando ella cayó, dio la batalla por ganada y, dando los toques finales, se perdió en el éxtasis que brinda el clímax. Sus piernas temblaron y, como pudo, recostó a Bella en el piso y se acostó junto a ella. Ella se recostó en su hombro y, por un segundo, enterró las largas uñas de una de sus manos en el pecho de su acompañante. Luego se despegó bruscamente y se alejó a buscar su ropa, esparcida en el camino.

Snape se sorprendió ante ese acto, pues, generalmente, era él quién se iba rápidamente mientras ella se reía. La observó moverse, escudriñando el suelo buscando, seguramente, su ropa interior o su varita. Intentó contener sus ansias de tomarla nuevamente, pues parecía apurada por irse.

- ¿Te vas?- Preguntó con voz fría. Ella le miró con un sentimiento que no supo identificar.

- No te incumbe. No me extrañarías de todas formas. ¿O sí?- Ella rió con su propia ocurrencia. Él frunció el ceño.

- Tal vez.

- Buen sexo el de hoy, ¿no?- Preguntó, como quien comenta el clima.

Se miraron atentamente. Ella esperaba una respuesta y él estudiaba sus reacciones.

- No sé tú, Bella-. Comenzó, de forma cautelosa. Extendió la mano hacia arriba, desde donde colgaba una braga negra, como la noche. Ella se acercó, enfadada, dispuesta a asesinarlo, pero lo que dijo unos segundos más tarde, la descolocó por completo.- Pero desde hace mucho tiempo que yo no tengo sexo.

Ella tomo las bragas con cuidado. Divisó, al fin, su varita, pero poco importaba en ese momento. Se arrodilló junto a él, que seguía desnudo sobre el polvoriento suelo. Se inclino sobre él y lo besó. No había apuros. Incluso Snape llegó a interpretarlo como una muestra de afecto retorcido. El beso marcaba un pecado reciente, caliente. Bella se separó con solemnidad.

- Que bien, porque yo tampoco.- Dijo mientras se dirigía, a paso lento, hacia la puerta de la mansión. El movió las comisuras de sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Draco se salvaría esa vez, pues ella necesitaría tiempo para asimilar todo, al igual que él. Comenzó a abrir la puerta de entrada, para retirarse. Cuando cruzaba el umbral, dijo con voz mortalmente seria- Lestrange no debe enterarse, jamás.

El hombre se percato de que ya no decía "_mi esposo_", y sonrió.

- Cuenta con ello-. Le susurró al aire cuando la puerta se cerraba.

* * *

Ésta, es una historia que no se les cuanta a los niños, pero se susurra entre los magos adultos. Es la historia que todos saben, pero nadie cuenta. Ocurrió cuando el mundo se detuvo un segundo y comenzó a unir destinos. Incluye curiosidad, locura y pasión. Todos lo saben, solo que nadie lo dice en voz alta.

* * *

_Bien, si les gustó, dejen un hermoso RR y Snape va a visitarlas xD. Si les parece que apesto, críticas serán bien recibidas :)_

_Mari me propuso esto como una especie de reto, y me costó mucho entrarle a la pareja, pues son dos personalidades muy fuertes y díficiles de tratar. Pero como la chica se lo merece y los retos logran que uno mejore como escritor, decidí hacerlo. Tarde, pero aquí está :)_

_Además... Mi primer lemmon! deficiente... no me convenció. Soy muy inocente para escribir estas cosas (Sí, claro). Pero me gustó el resultado._

_Besos!_


End file.
